


it's the dream afraid of waking (that never takes the chance)

by SSGold19



Series: The Old Owl [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 45y/o!LUMi, F/M, Love Confessions, Roses, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Waitress AU, a single one really, also, because this was written before her canon age was confirmed, have fun, so you can imagine when it was more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSGold19/pseuds/SSGold19
Summary: He was going to do it. After so much time pining after her, he finally found the courage to confess. The blue rose twirled between his fingers. "Here I go."
Relationships: Dex/SONiKA
Series: The Old Owl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571608
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	it's the dream afraid of waking (that never takes the chance)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this to Amino, but I left that place eons ago so maybe it's time to post it somewhere else, non?  
> A while (read: two or three years) ago I wrote this short and sweet story, and tbh it’s not half as bad as nearly everything else I wrote those days. So here it is. I'll probably upload more of this AU later on, but who knows? :)
> 
> Title from Bette Midler's "The Rose". Points for originality, I know.
> 
> Enjoy!

He was going to do it. After pining after her for such a long time he was going to confess his feelings for her. He was ready.

The blue rose twirled gracefully in his hands.

He kept remembering how he met her. That day, at the bar, when she appeared rushing to give him the beer, when she seemed over-enthusiastic to know him better, when she gave him her phone number… When she had smiled at him for the very first time.

He bit his lip.

He remembered when they first hanged out, when they accidentally threw a water balloon at the Mayor and got away with it, when they kept teasing Daina about her crush…

He had gone above and beyond to dress as nicely as he could. The skin-tight suit -God, it was so horribly tight-, the soft orange tie, the perfectly clean shoes… He was utterly perfect for the occasion. He could spot the perfect occasion to get near her as Lumi, dressed in a translucid light blue dress, left her side to talk to Tonio.

_“Perfect”,_ he thought. _“I get to talk to her alone”_

He couldn’t wait to tell her all his secrets. The times he’d made fun of her, the times he’d thought about her… just how much he loved her. He could practically see her glowing smile as if she was in front of him, even if she wasn’t smiling. If she had seen him come she would have glowed with happiness.

He played a bit more with his blue rose. It reminded him of her: soft, delicate yet with thorns, he knew it would go perfectly with the clean white and green simple dress she was wearing.

He had been longing for her for too long. He couldn’t wait to express his feelings and be happy.

When he got near her, he called her by her name, as he rarely did. He felt his throat go dry and his mouth feel numb. She didn’t answer, not that he gave her time to answer.

His breath hitched when he got to see her completely. Her flawless hair was not tied in her usual ponytail, but it was instead left to form waves and curls that made her look stunning. Her face was the definition of perfection itself, and her sweet yet formal dress was a thing he knew she’d been working on last year – this was the first time she used it, though. Her ears were decorated by her favorite star earrings, and a simple star necklace adorned her chest.

He gulped.

Her lips looked so perfectly kissable all he wanted to do was embrace her and never let her go. Heck, he would have made out with her if the situation was a bit more different, but what kind of gentleman would he be then? He forced a smile onto his face. He wished for her eyes to look at his, he did, but he was fine with that not happening. Her eyes didn’t meet his, but he knew that it was alright. She was bad at making eye contact anyways.

Running a hand through his messy hair, trying to find the right words to say, he couldn’t be more nervous.

He realized this was going to be harder than he originally thought.

He guided the rose he was holding to her chest, helping her smooth, white hands to get a grip on the precious flower. He noticed her hands were a bit cold, but that was no problem. Everyone was probably a little cold, due to the extreme air conditioning. His voice died, his eyes decided to be cleaned and his breath became a bit ragged.

It was time to tell her.

He dared to brush her bangs off her forehead, swiping his warm hand along her cold head. He kissed his forehead in an act he found hard to do. “I love you”, he whispered. He could already feel his tears appear.

He didn’t wait for an answer. He didn’t even try and tell her more things. He turned his back to her and ran away.

Because he had told her what he needed to tell her. His job there was done.

And despite how much he loved her, and despite how much he wanted to see her, despite how much he loved her...

Dex couldn’t bring himself to look back at Sonika’s casket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
